Tears
by L.meyenii
Summary: Cinco años después sus miradas volvieron a encontrarse. Reviviendo el dolor, la traición, el pecado… de un cruel amor. Ahora como adultos solo queda enfrentarlo. Esté será un hola o el definitivo adiós.
1. Chapter 1

Derechos de personajes Masashi Kishimoto

Yaoi, Drama, Romance.

* * *

Aún lo recuerdo…

Aquel día que me enamoré…

De sus ojos negros… como un abismo.

Contrastando con su fría piel, igual que la nieve en aquel día de crudo invierno.

Entre una fúnebre tonada y una lápida abandona.

Lo recuerdo; nítido en mi mente.

Imborrable, como si fuera ayer…

Cuando te acercaste y me saludaste con una sonrisa arrogante, tan cautivante... que no pude evitar sonrojarme. Con tu voz grave, capaz de eclipsar a cualquiera y tus largos dedos enredándose en tus sedosas hebras.

En ese instante fue que lo supe; ante mí se encontraba un demonio, capaz de destrozarme sin piedad alguna, hasta orillarme al borde del abismo. Un maldito bastardo que vive para satisfacer sus deseos egoístas.

Y aún así caí…

Era simplemente inevitable.

_**1. Lo que nuestros ojos esconden **_

Su mirada parecía perdida en las luces de la nocturna ciudad, en el monocorde ruido de los rieles friccionando el metal y las gotas de lluvia cayendo sobre la ventanilla.

Dio la última calada a su cigarrillo y suspiró pesadamente. Cogió su única pertenencia y se levantó del incómodo asiento en el que había permanecido por más de doce horas.

La ligera brisa, mezclada con la fina garúa caló hasta sus entumecidos huesos. Se acomodó más al cuello su chalina naranja y caminó por el andén.

- ¡¡Hola Konoha, me extrañaste, he vuelto dattebayo!! – Anunció con todas sus fuerzas. Librándose de todas sus penas.

- Siempre tan escandaloso – comentó el joven a sus espaldas – sigues tan problemático.

- Shikamaru, ¡viniste! – Gritó abalanzándose sobre el castaño - te extrañé ttebayo.

- Si, sí… – bufó cansado – nos vamos – agregó con una disimulada sonrisa, ofreciéndole un paraguas.

Con paso lento transitaron las concurridas calles. Inundadas por el efervescente espíritu navideño. Una vibrante sonrisa se posó en los labios de Naruto, al reconocer las viejas aceras y una que otra tienda, inclusive aquella banca donde solía esperar el autobús para ir a la escuela seguía a medio pintar.

- Nada ha cambiado – afirmó nostálgico recibiendo un asentimiento de su mejor amigo.

Volver a Konoha…

Tenía sus dudas. La incertidumbre palpitaba fuertemente en su pecho y su mente se llenaba de agridulces recuerdos. Negó con un leve cabeceo. Ya nada de eso importaba.

Ahora todo parecía una tontería… tan distante y ridícula. Alejarse de su familia y amigos por alguien que no valía la pena. Había llorado, gritado, pataleado y maldecido hasta quedarse afónico y tirado entre un mar de pañuelos desechables. Pero que podía esperarse, era solo un niñato inmaduro y gritón, aunque realmente ese aspecto de su vida no había cambiado mucho.

El tiempo lo cura todo y cinco años parecían ser suficientes…

Además... sabía que él vivía fuera del país con su hermosa esposa y nunca lo volvería a ver.

- ¿Entras?

El aroma a ramen inundó su nariz y el particular tintineo de la oxidada campanilla lo trajo de nuevo a la realidad.

- Naruto por Kami… - la mujer lo abrazó emocionada, casi a punto de asfixiarlo - mírate ya eres todo un hombre – susurró acariciando con sus trémulos dedos las heladas mejillas y con algunas lágrimas en sus ojos.

- Suenas como una vieja _nee san_ – dijo rascándose la nuca - el Ichiraku se ve bien, igual que tú – comentó, tomando asiento en una de las sillas de la barra.

- Lo de siempre…

Sí, era bueno volver a casa.

***

El vibrante cielo, la refrescante brisa como fino rocío, el relajante sonido de las olas chocando contra las rocas. Los cálidos matices del ocaso.

- Voltea un poco tu rostro – indicó a la altiva modelo acomodando su barbilla - pasa tus brazos por su cuello, juega con su cabello, coquetéale… sedúcelo.

- Se supone que es tu novio ttebayo – un guiño pícaro y una sonrisa seductora por parte del Uzumaki fue suficiente para obtener la fotografía perfecta.

Podía notarse el nerviosismo en las mejillas arreboladas de la joven, la mirada esquiva pero deseosa por dar el siguiente paso. Los movimientos torpes por estar con su amado.

Era simplemente hermoso.

Poder plasmar aquella sensación… La primera vez que te enamoras.

- Es todo por hoy muchachos, gracias – entre una amena conversación su equipo de trabajo comenzó a guardarlo todo.

Esa cualidad… de crear un mágico ambiente, su efervescente energía como un huracán, su calidez e inocencia; que lograban reflejarse en cada una de sus imágenes, había convertido a Uzumaki Naruto en un reconocido fotógrafo.

- Yume san hasta mañana…

Una ladina risita fue su respuesta.

Yume… como un sueño inalcanzable, un apodo que se había ganado por rechazar incontables confesiones de amor. Sin importar de quien se tratase; una famosa celebridad, el directivo de alguna gran compañía o su propio _staff_. Nadie logró tocar nunca su distante corazón.

Aunque se especulaba que tenía a alguien especial.

Simples rumores…

Remangó su pantalón color blanco y se quitó las sandalias, sintiendo el agradable cosquilleo de la arena tibia. Caminó por la playa, alejándose lentamente hasta llegar a las altas escaleras con dirección al estacionamiento, siempre con la mirada perdida en el horizonte.

Con mucho cuidado, como si se tratase de un frágil cristal, guardó su _Leica _en el estuche y apoyó sus manos en el volante, antes de encender su auto.

- Enamórate - susurró con un toque de indignación por el slogan de la nueva campaña.

– Como si eso fuera posible ttebayo - rompió el afiche en pedazos.

***

Sentía que en cualquier segundo se desmayaría, victima de asfixia por aquella corbata _perfectamente combinada _con su traje, misma que su madre había escogido con tal dedicación que era imposible no usarla.

El cuello de la camisa era tan rígido como una tabla con filosas astillas, su piel escocía, parecía un preso a punto de ser enviado a la horca.

- Aguanta un poco más – animaba la mujer de claros ojos, dándole una palmadita en el hombro – tengo tu ropa en la habitación contigua y un gran tazón de ramen.

- Solo cinco personas y puedes ir cambiarte – agregó con dulce voz.

Hinata, la linda, tímida y tierna Hinata. Desde que la conoció por aquellos semi olvidados días de universidad había sido su salvadora en cada enredo, travesura y metedura de pata de sus alocados años.

Y ahora, como su mejor amiga, confidente y socia de su pequeña pero exitosa agencia publicitaria, emprenderían una nueva etapa. Definitivamente la vida era muy buena.

Hasta que lo vio.

_- Sasuke…_

Nada lo había preparado para eso… Como golpearse con un muro de concreto. Quiso comportarse con total normalidad, pero su corazón no dejaba de palpitar, sus vellos se erizaron y su nerviosismo crecía, como una estúpida colegiala a punto de dar su primer beso.

Fue entonces que se dio cuenta. Ni cinco, ni diez, ni mil años bastarían para olvidarlo.

_- Naruto... _

Y al parecer… para Uchiha Sasuke era lo mismo.

* * *

Esta vez cambié la redacción y el estilo, aún así espero la disfruten.


	2. Chapter 2

Antes que nada, mis sinceras disculpas por demorar un año y algo en actualizar. Tuve serios problemas de salud casi al tiempo que empecé a publicar este fic y recién pude retomarlo.

__

__

A veces no es suficiente…

Creer en hermosos cuentos de hadas…

En finales color de rosa y en efímeras mariposas.

Cuando deja de ser un juego de niños…

Para convertirse en uno cruel de viles adultos.

El amor simplemente no basta. Se despedaza hasta convertirse en cenizas.

Hasta que…

No queda más nada.

.

**2. Matices**

.

Como un instinto de supervivencia sus manos se aferraron sobre su pecho, simulando arreglar la corbata. Ahora agradecía a su bendita madre por obligarlo a ponerse aquel traje, tan rígido, lo suficiente como para que su confusión, miedo, estupor y todo el cúmulo de sentimientos que estremecían su piel pasaran desapercibidos.

Los latidos de su corazón parecieron calmarse, una vez que se recuperó de la primera impresión por verlo, solo para desbocarse nuevamente.

Uchiha Sasuke, el hombre que fuese el amor de su vida y aún amaba estaba parado frente a él.

Todos esos años de separación solo habían acrecentado su atractivo. Sus facciones habían perdido aquel pueril aire para tornarse maduras, varoniles, sexys; al igual que sus ojos, su rostro, sus labios, su cuerpo. Todo. Solo su arrogancia y frialdad parecían mantenerse intactas.

– Buenas noches - la gutural voz le erizó los vellos de la nuca y el leve roce de sus dedos en ese simple apretón de manos evocó inolvidables recuerdos.

- Busco a la señorita Hyuuga Hinata - Y fue entonces que se dio cuenta. La negra mirada lo veía fijamente… sin ningún tipo de expresión o sentimiento de por medio.

- Está en su oficina, al final del pasillo – indicó cortés, sonando tranquilo, con total normalidad. Alentado en parte por el costoso anillo de bodas que refulgía en el dedo anular, restregándole su derrota, pero sobretodo por la bella joven de cabellos rosas que colgaba de su brazo derecho.

_Eres un estúpido Naruto, ya te olvidó y además esta casado dattebayo _

Todo este tiempo tuvo una idea equivocada. Alejarse de Konoha para sanar sus heridas era una reverenda estupidez… simplemente se negó a aceptar la dolorosa verdad, engañándose a si mismo, huyendo como un niñato cobarde y asustadizo.

- Naruto kun – llamó la tímida joven. Esta vez los ojos azules refulgían determinados; seguros de su decisión, dispuestos a olvidar.

- Te presento a Uchiha Sasuke, nuestro nuevo cliente.

Era el momento de enfrentarlo, sin falsas ilusiones o ridículas esperanzas. Tan solo los hechos, la realidad.

- Un placer, soy Uzumaki Naruto ttebayo.

Y enterrar el pasado para siempre.

.

***

.

Sus ojos azules se posaron por tercera vez en la moderna construcción, viendo como el sol se reflejaba en las enormes ventanas, logrando que luciese más imponente de lo que ya era.

- Bien Naruto, tu puedes ttebayo - respiró profundo y con paso lento ingresó a la corporación Uchiha.

Al horrible nerviosismo se sumo la incomodidad, por los cuchicheos y las furtivas miradas de los empleados, quizás debido a su atuendo informal; unos desgastados _jeans_ y una camiseta naranja. Pero diablos, necesitaba sentirse cómodo para soportar estar en la misma habitación que ese _teme_.

Tocó un par de veces, apretó fuerte la perilla y dándose ánimos mentales entró a la sala de conferencias.

- Buenas tardes - El ambiente era sobrio, demasiado serio para su gusto. Saludó con una leve reverencia y sin esperar ninguna indicación comenzó su exposición.

- Me gustaría como escenario el parque Mori, en Roppongi – explicó con total soltura mientras pasaba las diapositivas del bello panorama diurno y nocturno.

– Estamos a vísperas del Hanami lo que es ideal para nuestra campaña, Sakura Love dattebayo – terminó su presentación, seguido por complacidos aplausos.

Naruto mostró una encantadora sonrisa, aliviado que todo saliese perfecto. De por sí estar parado allí, disertando su proyecto era difícil, incómodo e irritante, más aún, porque desde que entro a la sala Sasuke no le quitaba la vista de encima.

- Excelente Naruto kun – alabó Fugaku Uchiha estrechando su mano.

- Tenías mis dudas – dijo con cierto tinte despectivo, refiriéndose a su modo de vestir – pero has superado todas mis expectativas.

- Gracias…

– Solo quisiera cambiar un pequeño detalle – eso definitivamente no le gustó. Naruto enarcó una ceja, alerta e impaciente.

- Tenemos una propiedad en Kyoto, me gustaría que la consideraras para la locación – el rubio asintió, observando como el Uchiha mayor se marchaba, seguido por su séquito personal

- Sasuke encárgate – agregó desde el pasillo.

Y allí estaban…

Solos, en medio de la iluminada y amplia habitación, a escasas dos sillas de distancia.

- Bueno – titubeó a pesar del asfixiante nudo en su garganta – cualquier cosa le avisas a Hinata chan, ya tienes su número.

- Espera Naruto – bufó por sonar tan desesperado – te invito a comer.

- Claro – sonrió más por cortesía, aunque… la idea no le desagradaba.

.

***

.

Cuanto tiempo había pasado ya. Cinco años, seis meses, dos semanas y tres días… no es que estuviera llevando la cuenta o algo parecido. Probó los _tortellinis__del colorido plato, n_ada mal, sobretodo para no tratarse de su amado ramen.

- ¿Cómo te ha ido ttebayo? - Supo que todo estaría bien, su pulso se mantenía tranquilo, al igual que su voz. Podía manejarlo.

- Excelente… dobe – maldito cabrón y esa mueca de superioridad, burlándose con total descaro.

- Que bueno… teme - parecía una estupidez pero había sonreído por el tonto apelativo, Sasuke no solo le había destrozado el corazón, también lo había perdido como su mejor amigo. Removió la pajita para después dar un largo sorbo a su bebida.

- Te extrañe.

Carraspeó tratando de no ahogarse, sorprendido por la intempestiva declaración.

- Naruto yo…

- Éramos unos niños teme – cortó, entendiendo sus intenciones. Además… no quería escuchar ninguna absurda explicación, para qué, nada cambiaría.

– Tú decidiste, te casaste – remarcó - y cada uno tomó su camino dattebayo.

- Ahora – siguió, evitando incómoda situación – como haremos con lo de Kyoto.

- Que propones – bisbisó molesto.

- Dentro de una semana, mientras terminamos los detalles.

- Confío en la sabia decisión de tu padre – no pudo evitar la ironía y el resentimiento, después de todo Sasuke ni siquiera dudó en obedecerlo, para con total frialdad e indiferencia dejarlo luego de cuatro años juntos.

- La modelo – susurró tratando de recordar su nombre.

- Puedes contactarla, no la conozco.

- Te equivocas, es mi esposa – mencionó con malicia.

- Naruto, aún tenemos un asunto pendiente – dijo levantándose abrupto de la mesa, dejando un puñado de billetes.

Como fotógrafo reconocía que era ideal para la campaña, aunque la había visto una sola vez, con sus grandes ojos verdes y el cabello cual pétalos de sakura; como persona, sería un punzante dolor en el trasero.

.

***

.

El sol matizaba de dorado el pacífico estanque con peces koi, la suave brisa jugueteaba con los árboles de cerezo y el magnífico panorama de la antigua ciudad completaba la romántica ilusión.

Era simplemente perfecto. O casi… excepto por un insignificante detalle.

- Podrías mover un poco la kasa – pidió cauto, haciendo alusión al fino paraguas de color rosa – y una sonrisa ttebayo.

Como respuesta solo obtuvo un gesto de acérrimo odio. Si las miradas mataran…

Naruto suspiró, harto del numerito. No solo por la modelo, también por Sasuke. La atracción entre ellos era tan intensa como el mismo fuego; ardiente, peligroso a punto de ebullición. Y todos seguramente ya lo habían notado.

- ¡Gracias por el trabajo duro! – gritó, tratando de alcanzar a la joven.

- Puedo hablar con usted Sakura san.

- Que quieres – dijo áspera, dominada por los celos.

Sabía que era injusta, irracional y parecía una diva loca y caprichosa, pero no podía evitarlo. Aquel hombre era el verdadero amor de Sasuke, una eterna sombra en su matrimonio, con la que no podía competir, el causante de su desgracia.

Para empeorarlo todo, no podía culparlo. Naruto era encantador, alegre y amable. De esas personas que te roba el corazón y deseas entablar una larga y bella amistad.

**- **Aquí tiene el___storyboard__ para el comercial, por favor revíselo detalladamente_ – y a pesar de su borde personalidad la trataba bien.

- Por cierto, todos estamos aquí por una única razón - sonrió estrechando sus manos - para mostrar lo hermosa que eres ttebayo – susurró causándole un ligero sonrojo.

- Hasta mañana – eso terminó por convencerla. Sakura agachó la cabeza arrepentida y por primera vez dudó de haberse casado con Sasuke.

.

***

.

- Ya no puedo soportarlo dattebayo - masajeó sus sienes mientras reprimía una dolorosa lágrima, desplomándose sobre el mullido sillón, en la sombría soledad de su habitación.

Su puño impactó contra la pared aledaña, cargado de rabia, frustración. Miedo. No quería caer, pero… su piel ardía, su boca imploraba y su cuerpo se estremecía ante el mínimo roce.

Revisó la pantalla de su celular al escuchar la tonada, sonriendo ampliamente al leer de quién se trataba.

- ¿Cómo estas? – preguntó estoico.

- _Te necesito _– pero reprimió ese pensamiento - bien ttebayo.

- Naruto kun a quién tratas de engañar – rió imaginándose el gracioso puchero de protesta.

- Es que… nada – sabía que le haría daño, prefirió callar para no preocuparlo.

- Bueno debo irme, solo quería saber como estabas – y sin más colgó.

Naruto se quedó viendo el teléfono completamente atónito, jamás imaginó nada parecido, mucho menos de él. Observó el reloj de pared resignado, esa noche no podría conciliar el sueño. Tomó su chamarra y se dispuso a salir.

Y allí estaba, apoyado en el marco de la puerta. Con su pétrea y seductora mirada fija sobre él y un cigarrillo posado en los labios.

- Viniste - toda duda e inquietud murió en ese preciso instante. Con las piernas temblorosas y las manos trémulas Naruto se aferró desesperado a sus brazos.

- Itachi…


End file.
